


Desperate Never Looked So Good

by pyrosgf



Category: Hanson
Genre: Desperation, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:10:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a lil quick fic about Taylor being desperate to pee while onstage inspired by this pic: https://t.co/qHgDX6x3ww and a comment from ragingrainbow while oogling said pic on twitter.  <i>"maybe someone forbade him from going before the show and he has to perform while desperate and later he comes in his pants..."</i> Didn't quite hit that mark, but inspired by that comment definitely. </p><p>This is also my first and probably only Tay/Zac fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Never Looked So Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragingrainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/gifts).



> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

It was a mistake really. Taylor was always diligent about going to the restroom before hitting the stage. Tonight though, he was distracted. Full plush lips had his attention somewhere else until they both had to leave the janitor's closet and head to the stage. Now, he was regretting his life choices. More so during up-tempo songs when he forgot, just for a second, that his bladder was way too full to be jumping up and down to urge the fans on. 

 

Zac and Isaac left the stage and Tay wished he could follow, but it was time for his solo. He sat down at the piano and settled his fingers on the keys. It was familiar, something he could do in his sleep, even when he shifted anxiously against the bench, he never missed a key. The intro to Never Let Go had never felt so long. And when he inhaled deeply before the first line he cringed. He was going to lose it, there was no way he would make it through the song without pissing himself. It was forty-five minutes into the show and things were worse now with all the added water he'd had between songs. He was pretty sure his eyeballs were floating and all he wanted to do was run offstage to prevent the flood that was about to happen. By the chorus he wished to everything he could shove his hand in his pocket long enough to squeeze his dick. It felt like his insides were on fire with the pure desperation to go to the bathroom. 

 

The gasp that came from Taylor thankfully sounded more like one of his trademark moans than that of actual horror. A hot spurt of pee made it past his defenses and soaked into the denim. A quick glance to his lap revealed that his decision to forego underwear was a bad one. A small dime-sized stain stood out against the light color of the jeans he'd chosen for the night. He tensed up even further in response and keeping his focus on the lyrics became difficult because all he was thinking was about how full he felt. He flubbed a lyric here and there, his fingers on autopilot on the keys and just before the final note he lost control again, just long enough to darken and widen the stain. It was the size of a golf ball now and he muttered into the mic to welcome Isaac onstage. Instead of standing and basking in the roar of the crowd he scooted off the bench, turned his back to the crowd and scurried backstage as quickly as possible. Zac was standing in the wings when Taylor rushed past. 

 

"Can't talk," Taylor shouted at Zac and made a beeline through the venues backstage area to the bathroom. 

 

It was a challenge for Taylor to focus enough to be able to get the zipper down and his dick out before his muscles gave out. He had just barely aimed when he lost control and he groaned with the sheer relief as he finally relaxed. Minutes later he tucked himself back into his jeans and dabbed at the stain on his jeans. It was still very apparent what had happened. 

 

When he walked out of the bathroom Zac was there and they were alone in the corridor. Zac grabbed him and pulled him into a short but filthy kiss. 

 

"Love seeing you squirm around up there onstage. After the show I'll show you just how much I liked it," Zac murmured against his mouth. "Until then, let's make sure the fans don't have anything else to talk about." 

 

Taylor flushed at Zac's words, envisioning what later would entail. He was so distracted by his thoughts that the spill of cold water against his chest made him jump. 

 

"Fuck Zac," Taylor screeched. 

 

"Oh hush, now everyone will just think we got into a water fight backstage," Zac laughed and dumped another bottle over his own head. 

 

Taylor smiled and watched water drip from Zac's chin. The thought of licking it off was enticing, but before he could act on it, he heard Isaac's solo come to a close. 

 

"You better get your ass out there for your solo. The sooner the show is done, the sooner you can show me how much you liked my solo." Taylor swatted Zac on the ass and followed him back to the stage. 

 

Taylor was definitely counting the minutes until the show would be over.


End file.
